


De recuerdos lejanos e imbéciles reales

by Chio



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin recordó las palabras del gran dragón una vez más: nadie puede escapar de su destino, Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De recuerdos lejanos e imbéciles reales

Sabía que algo, o alguien, lo llamaba en ese preciso momento.

Muchas veces las personas sentían aquella extraña sensación que él había sentido durante toda su vida, esa sensación de saber que has estado destinado a realizar una acción, o a conocer a cierta persona desde antes de tu nacimiento incluso.

Notaba ese leve susurro en su oído que le decía que tenía que moverse, ir a algún lugar… Pero como siempre Arturo permaneció en el mismo sitio.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó la chica a su lado, Arturo nunca recordaría su nombre.

 

Arturo permaneció en silencio observando aquella calle rebosante de personas dirigiéndose a uno u otro lugar. Una extraña sensación le obligó a seguir ignorando la vocecita de aquella chica y continuar mirando a un punto indeterminado de la manzana.

— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo con su vista aun fija a ese extraño punto.

Una cosa era sentir aquella extraña vocecita en su cabeza cada determinado tiempo, pero otra muy distinta era ver visiones en mitad de una calle.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó la chica de nuevo.

— Es… es… —Arturo ni siquiera sabía cómo decir aquella frase sin que sonara lo más absurdo del mundo— Es un tío, con una armadura, montado en un caballo.

Su amigo, que había mantenido el silencio hasta ahora, volvió sus ojos hacia el rubio y le lanzó una mirada que Arturo no sabría como describir.

— ¿Un tío a caballo? —dijo sorprendido.

— Yo no veo nada —dijo la chica.

Arturo permaneció mirando a aquel hombre que le resultaba tan familiar.

— Tío, ¿te has drogado? —preguntó el chico de pelo castaño.

El rubio no contestó. Estaba más ocupado intentando no volverse loco cuando una chica de pelo negro y rizos sedosos pasó a su lado. Su vestido de gasa verde rozaba el suelo de una forma vaporosa. Arturo respiró entrecortadamente.

 

— ¡¿No la veis?! —gritó— ¡Está justo a mi lado!

— Arturo… —se estaba empezando a preocupar— Yo no veo nada.

— ¡Es imposible, miradla! —el rubio movió su brazo con intención de tocar a la chica de pelo rizado.

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer en sus narices.

— Me estoy volviendo loco —dijo más para sí mismo que para sus acompañantes.

_No te estás volviendo loco, imbécil real._

— ¿Qué es…? ¡¿No lo escucháis?!

 

Arturo pensó que sus compañeros deberían estar buscando el número de teléfono del manicomio más cercano por las expresiones en sus rostros.

_Solo puedes escucharme tú._

— Esto es una locura… alguien que no conozco está en mi cabeza —dijo intentando no entrar en pánico.

_Sí que me conoces. En realidad ya sabes quién soy, pero eres demasiado imbécil para darte cuenta por ti mismo._

— ¡Deja de hablar!

_¿Por qué debería hacerlo, gran rey de reyes? ¿O debería decir gran rey de los imbéciles?_

— Merlin, ¡cállate!

 

Arturo abrió los ojos desconcertado. ¡Ni siquiera sabía quién era Merlin!

— ¿Quién es Merlin? —escuchó como la chica a su lado le susurraba al de pelo castaño.

— No tengo ni idea —respondió rápidamente.

_¡Has visto! ¡Sabías quién era desde el principio!_

— De acuerdo —dijo muy calmadamente, o al menos intentando aparentarlo—, supongamos que no me estoy volviendo loco y eres una persona de verdad. ¿Qué quieres?

_Ya sabes lo que quiero._

Arturo escuchó sus palabras y sintió de nuevo aquella sensación que lo había invadido desde que era un niño. Aquella sensación que le decía que caminara.

— ¡¿A dónde vas?! —gritó una voz a su espalda, pero Arturo ya había avanzado a lo largo de aquella calle.

Caminó y caminó hasta que algo muy dentro de él le dijo que cambiara de dirección.

— A la derecha —se dijo a sí mismo.

Dirigió su mirada al frente, donde pudo distinguir a una chica de piel oscura portando una corona y sonriendo como si no hubiera mañana.

— Me estoy volviendo loco…

_No, Arturo. Eso era un recuerdo._

— Claro… y debo creerlo porque me lo dice una voz en mi cabeza.

— No, debes creerlo porque estoy justo en frente de ti.

Sin saber cómo, sus piernas lo habían conducido a un pequeño parque rodeado de flores y arboles altos.

— Hola —dijo el chico moreno de ojos azules y orejas exageradamente grandes que se encontraba sentado frente a él.

Arturo posó sus ojos en él y supo inmediatamente que lo conocía, o lo había conocido. Que era alguien importante. Que su vida había girado, y giraría en torno a aquella persona.

— Hola —respondió.

Merlin abandonó el banquito de madera y le abrazó tan fuerte que Arturo dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

— No sé quién eres —dijo apenado el rubio—, pero… se que eres alguien importante.

— Eso me basta —dijo sonriendo— Es por lo que he esperado cientos de años.

 

Arturo levanto su mirada y observó como su alrededor había cambiado. El parquecito lleno de flores de colores y arboles robustos se había convertido en calles de piedra gris y un gigantesco palacio tan familiar para él como el hombre que sonreía entre sus brazos.

Porque muchas veces las personas sentían aquella extraña sensación que él había sentido durante toda su vida, esa sensación de saber que has estado destinado a realizar una acción, o a conocer a cierta persona desde antes de tu nacimiento.

Y a Arturo no le cabía duda. Porque por primera vez en su vida se sentía completo.

Porque hiciera lo que hiciera. Viviera tantas vidas como viviera. Arturo estaría destinado a conocer a Merlin una y otra y otra vez.

Y eso, nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo.

Merlin respiró con tranquilidad por primera vez en años, recordando las palabras del gran dragón una vez más:  _Nadie puede escapar de su destino, Merlin._


End file.
